


Growling Monster

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Baby Baby [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Can’t play while you’re messy,” Joshua said. He walked to the stairs, holding Haneul to him. “Once you’re all nice and clean you can play with everyone. You messy little monster.”Haneul growled playfully at him. “Grrrr.”





	Growling Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Haneul has taken to growling now instead of wailing.

The doorbell rang. Joshua stuck his head out from the kitchen door. “Jeonghan! See who’s at the door! It should be the kids and Jihoon!”

Jeonghan, who was doing the laundry, shouted back, “Got it!”

Haneul started to bounce in his high chair, his spaghetti smearing his mouth.

“Excited?” Joshua smiled at him.

“Yes!” Haneul smacked his hand on the table, getting it dirty with sauce.

Play dates always excited Haneul. Being an only child was sort of lonely, Joshua knew that himself, but Hanuel was too young and Joshua wasn’t ready for another child. That meant they simply planned more play dates with their friends and their children at each of their places, to even out the pain.

Laughing, Joshua nodded. “We got to clean you up a bit though first.”  Placing the last plate into the fridge for later, Joshua gently removed Haneul from the high chair. He bopped Haneul on the nose, “You made yourself all messy from eating.”

Haneul giggled back at him. “Messy. I’m messy mommy.”

“Can’t play while you’re messy,” Joshua said. He walked to the stairs, holding Haneul to him. “Once you’re all nice and clean you can play with everyone. You messy little monster.”

Haneul growled playfully at him. “Grrrr.”

“Did I hear a growl,” Seungcheol said, greeting them as they walked into the living room where Miyoung and Woojin waved hi. Jihoon nodded a hello.

“Yea,” Joshua laughed.

Seungcheol came close, no doubt to say hi to Haneul. But as he neared Haneul started growling again. Not in a playful way either.

He bared his tiny teeth, his face still smudged with spaghetti sauce. Letting out a growl, Haneul pushed himself up and away from Joshua’s chest and grrred at Seungcheol. His cute little face turned angry, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Awww Hanuel,” Seungcheol cooed, “you want to play?”

Jihoon snorted from the couch, “That’s not his playing face babe. That’s his I’m going to hurt you face.”

“Who’s hurt you face?” Jeonghan finally came out of the laundry room, finishing up the last load.

“Haneul,” Joshua scolded. “No growling at your uncle.”

But Haneul continued to growl, even chomping down on his jaw a few times. He really looked like he wanted to bite Seungcheol’s face off.

Jeonghan took one look at Haneul and threw his head back laughing.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua snapped, “now isn’t the time to be laughing. You shouldn’t teach your son bad habits.”

Chuckling, Jeonghan nodded. “Give me Haneul. I’ll clean him up and tell him why it’s not good to growl.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes, clutching their son close before gently handing him over mid- growl. The fact that Haneul was growling was odd. “You better.”

“Dada,” Haneul said, taking a small break from his growling to look at Jeonghan, confusion in his pretty eyes.

“Mommy says you have to be cleaned. And taught a little lesson,” Jeonghan grinned. “Come on baby.”

* * *

Softly, Jeonghan wiped the sauce off Haneul’s face. “Why were you growling?”

“Bad man,” Haneul growled. “Bad man near mommy.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Uncle Seungcheol is a bad man?”

“Yes,” Haneul said, looking up at him with angry eyes. “Bad man daddy.”

“Why?” Jeonghan had to know why their kid was calling one of their friends a bad man. This was hilarious.

Growling, Haneul said, “Bad man kiss mommy. Mommy mine and daddy’s. We kiss mommy. Only us.”

Jeonghan fought to keep a straight face. Fuck. That was so cute and pure. And true. Joshua was theirs and kissing, even if it was likely just a friendly cheek kiss should be kept it a minimum. Instead of teaching their son not to growl, Jeonghan nodded. “Yes. Only we kiss mommy. Growling is good Haneul. But,” he said, looking their son in those eyes that clearly took after Joshua’s, “sometimes you can’t always growl at Uncle Seungcheol ok? You can do it, just not every time. It’ll make mommy sad.”

Lips coming into a pout, Haneul eyes watered. “Mommy sad? Haneul bad boy?”

God, their kid was cute. “No. Haneul wasn’t a bad boy. But Haneul can’t always growl at uncle ok?”

“Next time?” That determined look on his face was so serious.

“Not next time. The time after,” Jeonghan said.

Haneul looked at him like he understood, and perhaps he did as Haneul nodded. “Ok.”

Jeonghan held out his pinky, “Promise?”

Clumsily, Haneul held out his pinky and looped it with his, shaking it quickly.

“Perfect,” Jeonghan said. “Now, lets go and play. You’re a clean baby now.”

* * *

Downstairs, Seungcheol sneezed into the glass of juice Joshua gave him.

 


End file.
